No More
by TheGlitterAlchemist
Summary: Roy and Riza are having troubles in their marriage/sex life. Rated M for lemons Royai


Roy Mustang awoke to the sound of crying. He stirred in bed and wiped the sleep from his eyes. He stood up and tried to wake his sleeping wife, Riza, next to him. He walked across the room and loomed over his son, Malcolm's, crib. He then gently picked him up and cuddled him. He picked up the baby's pacifier and put it in his mouth. The child began to grow quiet and Roy could feel him falling back asleep. He held his son to his in a gentle embrace and smiled before putting him back in his crib.

Roy went back to bed and laid down next to Riza. She had her back to him, giving him some advantage. He put his arm around her waist and pulled her close. She jumped at the sudden affection and when he kissed the back of her neck, she smiled.

"Roy, what are you doing?" she laughed as he trailed the kisses down her neck and onto her shoulder.

He simply turned her on her back, stood above her, and kissed her with passion. She moaned softly as his hand skimmed her breast. He kissed down her jaw and began suckling at her throat, leaving small red welts. His hand gave her breast a gentle squeeze. _They sure have gotten bigger. _Roy thought to himself.

He smiled as he took the bottom of the shirt she was wearing (his shirt) and pulled it up. He placed soft kisses down her collarbone before he placed a small kiss on the slight curve of her stomach. Roy noticed that her stomach was still slightly swollen from her pregnancy just a month before. She grabbed his wrist and dragged it away from her body.

She shook her head, "Please, Roy. I look horrible. I gained so much weight with the pregnancy. Can we just go back to bed?" she said, pulling the shirt back down and facing the same direction she was previously.

Roy frowned and respected her wishes. He collapsed on his back next to her and stared at the ceiling. _She's perfect. The only reason she thinks she looked bad is because I was the one who got her pregnant. She had my child and she's the one being punished._ he thought to himself. He slowly closed his eyes and fell back alseep.

The sun shined through the windows and woke Roy up. He looked over at Riza's side of the bed, but she wasn't there. He then heard the sound of a small muffled cry coming from downstairs. He stood up and put on one of his shirts. He then proceeded down the stairs. Riza was sitting on the porch, breast feeding Malcolm. He walked over and planted a kiss on Riza's head and then on his son's.

As he raised his head, he caught a glimpse of one of the love marks he had left on her neck. He inwardly smiled. Maybe he hadn't gotten much, but he knew that they would both get something soon.

_Three Years Later..._

"Again, daddy, please." Malcolm cried happily. Roy smiled and snapped his fingers one more time, igniting a small flame on the tip of his index finger. Malcolm clapped excitedly and laughed.

"Roy, could you not do that in the house please?" Riza said dryly as she set the table for dinner. Roy's brows furrowed and he rolled his eyes.

Three years and she never so much as looked at him. He had grown so accustom to it, he hardly looked at her anymore either. The days dragged on almost the same everyday, they would wake up on opposite sides of the bed, having hardly touched or looked at each other the night before, they would take care of Malcolm, avoiding socialization in the process, Roy would go to work and hardly get anything done, and go home late at night and to bed on different sides once more.

Riza hated that she and her husband had grown apart. He never looked at her anymore and she thought it was because of how she looked. Three years later and still not a pound of baby weight was lost. She couldn't handle Roy being at work all the time and she ate to hide her emotions from her already stressed husband.

Roy would always secretly admire the way she had grown since their son had been born. Her curves were more defined and he loved it. But, he knew that if he even dare look at her, he might trigger a bad reaction, or make her feel bad about the way she looked. Even at work, he would fantasize about all the things he'd do to his wife.

Roy went to work as usual, hugging his son and whispering a soft goodbye to his wife. Riza sat at home with Malcolm while he played outside in the dirt. She called Rebecca and hoped she would answer.

"Hello?" Rebecca answered on the other line.

"I need your help. . ." Riza said.

Rebecca came over to the house with a large box. She then went upstairs and sat them down on Riza's bed. She opened it and began pulling out lacey lingerie and throwing it on the bed.

"Take your pick. I'm sure Mustang would eat you up in anything." Rebecca laughed. Riza's laugh was weak. "Anything that covers my stomach?" she asked. Rebecca frowned at her best friend.

"Come on, Riza...you know you're beautiful and I know Roy does, too. When you guys dance at the ball tomorrow night, he won't be able to take this eyes and hands off of you." Riza smiled at her friend's attempt to make her feel better. "Now come on, I'd maybe like a Niece!" she laughed.

Riza was so glad Rebecca was willing to watch Malcolm while her and Roy traveled to Amerstris for the annual military ball. They would have to put up with each other for 2 whole days and quite honestly, neither knew if they were ready for it.

After getting into the hotel later than expected, Riza began to dress herself in the bedroom, while Roy got ready in the bathroom. Riza pulled out of her suitcase ruby red lacy lingerie with black stockings as well as a garter belt. She secretly cursed herself for ever asking Rebecca to help. She quickly put it on before Roy could come out and object. The dressed she brought showed off her breasts very well, and the slit on the dress came up to almost her hips. She rolled the other stocking up and snapped it in place with the garter belt. She set her foot back on the ground before Roy came out.

"Riza, can you help?" he said, motioning at his tie. She sultried over to her husband and began tying his tie for him. Her touch lingered on him for a moment before he was able to retreat back to bathroom. Riza then began to put her hair up into a very loose updo. She accompied her outfit with pearls, black heels, and bright red lipstick she had hidden in her draw for years.

Roy finished putting on his suit. _She acting so weird tonight._ he thought. He shook it off and emerged, ready to face the night with his wife.

At the ball, lots of drinks had been served. Roy had a couple and Riza had 1 or 2. The music had been playing loudly as lots of people danced, the music ranging from slow to fast.

At almost a quarter to two, a slow song came on and Roy smiled to himself. He then stood, turned to his wife, and said, "Would honor me with a dance?" Riza nodded and took his hand.

Roy led her to the dance floor and stopped them in the middle of it. He placed his hands at her waist, she placed her around his neck. They had tried to keep a distance, but soon it became uncomfortable. Roy had enough and pulled her to him, chest to chest. Riza tried to remain calm and her breathing quickened. They began to dance to the rhythm. Roy then placed a small kiss on her shoulder.

"How are feeling?" he asked.

"F-fine." she stuttered.

Roy then grabbed one of her hands and kissed it gently. "I'm so sorry, my love. I have been so wrapped up in work. I hadn't realized how much I really need you."

She was taken back but his words. She had spent so much time avoiding him, she forgot how much she just wanted to be with him.

"I love you, Riza." he said.

She smiled, "I love you, too, Roy."

Riza rested her chin on his shoulder. She smiled at his warmth, something she had almost forgotten about. She then pulled away and kissed his cheek, leaving a bright red lip stain. He laughed and they dance the rest of the night away.

At the hotel room, Roy loosened his tie and unbuttoned his shirt. Riza turned around and motioned for him to unzip it. His fingered burned her spine as he freed her from the material. Holding the dress to her body, she turned around and faced her husband. She then let the dress fall and pool at her feet. Roy was taken back but the skimpy clothes she was sporting.

She then turned, giving him a view of her backside. Roy was speechless and paralyzed. She smiled as she took his hand and dragged him to one of the chairs, sitting him down. She straddled his lap and smiled. "R-riza, what are y-you wearing?" he managed, swallowing hard. She wrapped her arms around his neck and brought her face and chest close to his face. "Can't I please my husband? Besides-" she reached down in between them, grabbing the bulge in his pants, earning her a loud groan from him. "It's been a while, my husband."

Roy couldn't handle this. She then pushed the shirt off his shoulders and threw it. She peppered kisses all on his neck, working her way to his chest, only trailing lower and lower. . .

"R-riza. . ."

She didn't stopped, unbuttoning his pants and pulling them off of him. Roy closed his eyes tight and threw his head back as she grabbed his length through one less layer of clothing. She then pulled off the last bit of clothing and threw that aside.

"Riza!" he cried as her hands wrapped around his member. She began working him slowly, afraid he might release too fast, but then faster. Roy gripped the arms of the chair, chanting her name as he came close to his orgasm. Before he could release, she placed his length in her mouth and worked slowly.

"FUCK! RIZA!" he shouted as he came.

Riza stood up proudly and retreated to the bathroom. After a few moment, came back out to find Roy still paralyzed in the seat, flushed with pleasure. She smiled at him, "How was that?"

Roy was at a lost for words. He stood up slowly and walked over to her with the same surprised looked. Riza worried that she might have frightened him. But, he took and and laid her on the bed roughly, removing her lacey panties. He inserted one finger and worked her.

"Roy. . .oh god." she moaned as she gripped the sheets and closed her eyes. This was like feeling pleasure for the first time. He added a second finger as his other hand worked to get her bra off. As soon as it was off, he wrapped his mouth around one of her nipples. Riza threw her head back and moaned louder. He loved this. He loved this pleasure. He then replaced his fingers with his mouth and his mouth with his hands. He licked the sensitive area lovingly and roughly caressed her breasts.

Riza's eyes shot open and her back arched up. "ROY! Don't stop, please!" she pleaded. He had no intentions of stopping, not now that she was so close. He tugged her nipples gently and licked her womanhood once more before her release came. She cried out, thrashing at the mixture of pleasure and pain. She forgot what this felt like and didn't want it to end.

Roy stood up in front of his wife, both flushed red. Their hearts racing and body heated. He crashed down on top, kissing her with more passion than ever. His fingers intertwined with her as his tongue entered her mouth. He ran his hands down her side and settled on her hips.

He positioned himself at her enterance. He kissed her again as he entered her, both of them crying out in pleasure. Her hips bucked wildly as his slammed into her. He kissed down her neck, leaving dark red love marks on her delicate skin. She moaned his name over and over, giving him more drive to pump into her.

They cried out each other's names as both waves of pleasure crashed against each other. Roy collapsed on his back next to his wife. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulling her close.

Their breaths steadied and they basked in the aftermath of their lovemaking.

Roy spoke first, "We should come here more often." he laughed. Riza laughed, too. He rubbed her stomach softly, and for the first time in a long time, Riza didn't mind. "You're beautiful, with or without the fancy, very sexy, lingerie. You were beautiful even at 9 months pregnant. I want us to make love as much as we can again, be us again."

Riza smiled as a few stray tears of happiness rolled down her cheeks.

"Well I hope you're ready for another 9 months of being beautiful. You forgot protection." She said slyly.

He kissed her cheek and smiled, "I'm okay with that."


End file.
